


Sit Upon The Throne

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: congratulations gift for a friend, rtx hype for them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: You try to take a picture on the Achievement Hunter King's throne, but something is in your way...





	Sit Upon The Throne

It was a hot Saturday afternoon in Austin, Texas, but you didn't care. You were walking around the Austin Convention Center in your Mad King cosplay. You worked really hard on it and you even managed to find a little Edgar to carry around with you. And with the A/C blasting all over, you felt very comfortable and cool while in your outfit. Looking down at your platinum pass, you smiled externally as you screamed internally about finally being here, among your fellow community members and the goofballs in the videos that have made you smile and laugh through tough times over the years. It was finally time for you to say thank you.

You've just finished spending some time in the Expo Hall, spending Dark God knows how much money on merch and food, until you realized something very important. You're dressed as the Mad King and you didn't even get a picture while sitting on the throne! "How dare?!" you think to yourself. "I must fix this immediately!"

After asking the very helpful Guardians about where the Tower of Pimps and Throne are, and giving them well-deserved high-5's, you walk over to the area where these two iconic pieces of Achievement Hunter history are. But, as you get closer, you see the Tower of Pimps line almost empty, but the throne is getting lots of traction. In fact, the throne is pretty much surrounded by people holding up their phones and taking pictures for some reason. 

You couldn't really see what was going on as you tried to squeeze through the crowd, trying not to lose your crown, or Edgar for that matter. He was hanging out of your sporran a little and with this amount of people, he could easily fall out. You managed to get about 3 rows of people from the front until you could finally see what the commotion was about. 

And you're not at all surprised at what you see.

A Guardian was escorting the Mad King himself, Ryan Haywood, to take a picture on the throne. And it was his throne. He's won the King title many times and you knew that from watching all of the AH videos you could binge watch on the plane ride to RTX.

"Thanks. I think I can take it from here." you could hear him say over the various shouts of 'All hail the Mad King!' and 'Long Live the Dark God!' from the crowd. He slowly ascends the stairs and oh, how the crowd went wild. Before he sat down, he held out his hands in triumph and everyone roared with applause. Some even bowed at his feet. He truly was the Mad King and you couldn't help but stare in awe. He was your favorite Achievement Hunter, but now you can partly see why. 

"Hey! You! Nice cosplay!" you could hear him yell.

You gasped and looked around, but when you looked back at him, it was clear that he was talking to you. You pointed at yourself in shock. "M-me?"

Ryan just chuckled, still standing and nodded. "Yes, you. I always love seeing cosplays of my characters. Come here so I can see the whole thing. And...is that Edgar sticking out there?"

"PUT HIM IN THE HOLE!" you could hear someone yell. The comment was met with agreements, and also some #FreeEdgar2013 jokes.

You rolled your eyes and stepped out of the crowd, finally getting some room to breathe. You look up at Ryan and with him standing so tall, it feels like those stairs could reach heaven. But you've seen Ya Dead Ya Dead, so you know that's not true.

He truly did look majestic up there, even though he had on those damn dad jeans and a backwards cap on with the usual Achievement Hunter shirt on. You couldn't help yourself and also bowed before him.

"My king!" you proclaimed.

Ryan walked down the stairs and put his hand on your chin and raised it. "Now, what sense does it make for a Mad King to bow to a Mad King? Unless of course..." He stole the diamond Minecraft sword from your holster. "...you want me to make it official."

You didn't even notice everyone taking pictures or filming this moment. Even the official Press were there, so you knew this would end up on twitter at some point.

"Oh my God. I've seen pictures of you knighting people. P-Please?" you asked timidly.

"It would be my pleasure." Ryan nodded. "Uhh...what's your name?"

"Y/N," you replied.

You lowered your head again, as you've seen in the pictures from your friends that have been knighted before. He performed the knighting, touching your shoulders and then your head in order.

"Rise, Y/N," Ryan commanded. "You are hereby officially part of my Mad Court."

You stood up and he handed you your sword. You gasped and gave the biggest smile.

"Thank you, Ryan!" 

"You're welcome, Y/N. I like your cosplay, by the way. It's very creative! And I like the little Edgar in the sporran." Ryan gave the stuffed cow a couple pats on the head. "How long did it take?"

"A long time," you chuckled. "I've been going from thrift stores to the arts and craft stores and just trying to piece it all together. This was my first big cosplay project."

"Well, it turned out great!"

You smiled but suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry I interrupted your picture. It was nice meeting you and all, but I think I'd better go. You have a lot of people that wanna see you and-"

"No, no, no! It's okay, Y/N. I was the one that spotted you as I was going to take the picture. Actually, you wanna take a picture together? Maybe a selfie and a throne picture? I have some time before my next scheduled panel."

This was better than getting an autograph in the room from him, and you missed out on getting one for the Battle Buddies, so this was completely worth missing it. You knew somehow God would work in mysterious ways to get you to see Ryan at least once at this event. And here it was.

You held up your phone and took a couple selfies with Ryan. Some silly and some serious. You even convinced him to record a little message for a friend that couldn't make it to RTX and missed out on seeing Ryan again. Of course, Ryan had to add his Mad King evil laugh at the end which made the crowd cheer again. 

At last, you hand your phone to the Guardian and walked up the stairs to the throne. You took your time, but every step, though close together, felt like it was leading to somewhere really important and it was. The throne sat on from many kings before you. As you sat down, you looked down at Ryan. He smiled at you and he had the N E R V E to smirk and bow to you. Once again, the crowd loved it and you just laughed in shock and confusion.

"What happened to 'Mad King bowing down to a Mad King,' Ryan?" you smiled.

"You're worthy enough for this. Plus, it would make a cool picture for your friends to see. Now, look menacing for the camera." Ryan lowered his head.

Totally embracing the moment, you pose in various ways with your sword, tilting your crown, even putting Edgar on the arm of the throne. You felt so brave, you held your sword to Ryan's throat as he gave a very theatrical worried look for the camera.

Ryan's PA Guardian tapped him on the shoulder, and motioned to their watch. It was almost time for him to go.

"Already? All right. Let me get my picture for the twitter page and we'll leave." You walk down the stairs as Ryan finally takes his seat on the throne and everyone starts chanting 'Mad King! Mad King!' or 'Dark God! Dark God!' Honestly, which is it? He needs to be the Dark God already. It's been too long. Minecraft VR, please be a thing.

Before you wave and leave to go across the street to The Coop, you hear Ryan yell, "Y/N! Wait!"

You turn around to see Ryan holding a little Edgar in his hands. You look in your sporran and there is no Edgar. You left him on the arm of the throne and it's probably going to end up in the twitter pictures now.

Ryan gives you the cow plush and smiles. "You can't be a Mad King without Edgar, now can you?" 

You take it and smile. "T-Thanks! Uh, Ryan?"

"Yes?"

Staring at those blue eyes of his, you almost forget what you were going to ask. "Can I have a hug?" 

"Of course you can! I hear I give some pretty amazing hugs. Tell me what you think." 

You hug him and it feels like the kind of hug you've been needing for months now. The kind of hug that says "everything is going to be okay. You're gonna be fine. I'm here." It's such a nice and warm embrace that it feels like the room has gone cold when he lets go.

"Wow." You chuckle. "They're not wrong. That was a great hug!" 

"Told ya. Anyway, I really do have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Y/N. And stop by Off Topic tomorrow! I think I have a story to tell now." he winks at you as the PA Guardian leads him away and the crowd disperses.

You stare into the distance for a few seconds, wondering if what just happened was a dream or not. You look at your phone and see all the pictures and the video. Yep. It happened. 

Wow. 

RTX is the best!


End file.
